


Nightswimming

by nancy, Zen



Category: Highlander: The Series, The Sentinel
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:03:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nancy/pseuds/nancy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zen/pseuds/Zen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP here, nothing more serious than two wet, naked men and some moonlight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightswimming

**Author's Note:**

> Zen couldn't get this song out of her head and we owed Dawn a pwp. A little smut by moonlight.
> 
> Thanks as always to MoonPuppy, our beloved beta, and to the RSM, a force to be reckoned with.
> 
> Song title and lyrics taken without permission from REM and Michael Stipe.
> 
> This story was first published years ago at http://hos.slashcity.com/ and is archived here for preservation and accessibility.

~-~

"Everything alright Chief?" Mumbled a very sleepy Jim Ellison.

"Yeah, just can't sleep."

"Be careful out there."

"I will. Go back to sleep Jim."

Blair crawled out of the tent and zipped it up. Why _did_ he and Jim share a tent every time they went camping? He loved it and hated it. Sweet torture in the innocent form of a camping trip. Sometimes he could deal with it and just enjoyed being able to sleep next to his Sentinel. Other times, like this one, it was too much for him to handle and he had to get out. Jim seemed to have gotten used to his late night expeditions, he didn't try to talk Blair out of them anymore. The first time they went camping together, Jim freaked at the idea of Blair going out into the woods alone at night and made him promise to stay by the campfire. Now Jim just told him to be careful. There was a nice sized lake not too far, and a cool swim was just what Blair needed. Grabbing a flashlight he followed a path that had been trodden down by so many campers before him.

~-~

Methos put down the book he was reading and looked up at the sky. It was so clear that you could feel the depth of the stars, and he found himself getting lost in their ancient beauty. Not _everything_ changed in 5000 years, at least he could still get lost in the stars. Letting out a small sigh, he arched his back and pulled his arms up above his head. Every now and then he needed to remind himself who he was, where he came from, and in this day and age camping was about as close as he could get. The warm August night air tickled the back of his neck. Tossing his book back in his tent and putting out what was left of his campfire, he headed towards the lake. The moon was full, and very bright. It had been bright enough for him to read by, so he didn't bother with a flashlight.

Methos needed to clear his head, and a midnight swim just might do the trick. He looked up at the moon again and revised that to a 2 am swim. If he was lucky, the cool water and serenity of the night would banish the thoughts of a certain Scot completely from his mind. He'd left Duncan after getting him out of another mess. It hurt too much to stick around and play the faithful friend when all he really wanted to do was throw the man against a wall and fuck him senseless.

"Pathetic," he mumbled to himself as he picked his way through the trees and bushes.

~-~

Blair reached the edge of the lake and stopped. He took in a deep breath of the warm night air and let it out slowly. The sweet, heavy scents of the forest surrounded him, and he felt his body begin to relax a little. He pulled his shirt off and tossed it on a rock. He took his jeans off, and after looking around to be sure he was alone, he tossed his boxers on top of the pile of clothes. Standing naked under the moon and stars Blair felt more connected to the woods surrounding him, the lake in front of him, and the sky above than he had in many years. He hadn't been skinny dipping since his last expedition, long before he moved in with Jim.

He ran straight into the water and dove under when he felt the shoreline drop off. Swimming up, he broke through the surface and shook his hair back and forth before flipping it out of his face. Treading water he looked back up to the sky. He couldn't remember ever seeing the moon so bright as he watched it's silver reflection dance across the water. Blair let all his anxiety go as he floated under the stars, letting his mind become as weightless as his body in the water.

Movement on the far shore caught his eye and he swam closer to see what it was. He stopped when he saw that it was a person. A young man was stripping off his clothes. Blair was about to turn around and swim back to his side of the lake, but he was struck by the graceful movements of the man undressing. T-shirt and jeans were taken off in one fluid motion and then the moon reflected off of pale skin, as if it were spotlighting the figure on the shore.

Blair felt a rush of blood to his groin as he watched the man stretching, naked in the moonlight. The water was cold, but his arousal knew almost no limitations. Blair could see strong muscles stretched across the tall, lean body, and a short cropped, dark head of hair. When the man turned slightly Blair could make out the profile of an impressive nose and long neck.

"Wow," Blair whispered to himself as he watched the pale skin take on a silver quality in the moonlight.

~-~

As soon as Methos reached the shore he tossed off his clothes. He heard movement in the water, and out of the corner of his eye he could see someone swimming. The bare back was too muscular to be a woman, but the spirals of long brown hair had confused him at first glance. Probably just a hippy, he told himself as he stretched his stiff muscles. Whoever it was, they were watching him. Interesting, he thought to himself, and a small smile played across his face. Stealing sideways glances Methos got a better look at the person watching him. Over 18 but under 30 was the best he could guess at the age. The kid's wet hair was sparkling, the drops of water clinging to the curls that were catching the light from the moon. This could be fun, Methos thought as he dove into the lake.

~-~

Blair watched as the strong, lean body took a perfect dive into the water. He knew he should swim back. With his luck this guy was some psychotic killer and Blair would be his next victim. The man was swimming straight for him, but Blair still didn't move. He just tread water, hypnotized by the flowing, graceful body swimming in the dark water. It almost looked as if someone had drizzled silver into a pond of oil.

~-~

Methos stopped when he reached his fellow night swimmer.

"Hi."

"Hi." Blair smiled in spite of himself.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but you were watching me just now, weren't you?" Methos grinned his best seductive grin at the boy in front of him. Could the kid's eyes really be _that_ blue, or was it a trick of the moonlight?

"Oh man, I didn't mean to, I just... shit. I'm sorry, really. I, I'll just leave you alone," Blair stammered as he felt his face getting hot.

"It's okay kid, honestly. I just didn't want to make the wrong assumption." Methos let his leg brush against the other man's under the water.

Blair was dumbfounded. Was this guy coming on to him? In the middle of the lake? God, that voice, it gave him goose bumps. Such a soft, deep English accent. But there were other accents hiding in it. The guy must have traveled a lot.

"Wrong assumption?" Blair asked, still not sure exactly what was going on here.

Methos smiled even wider, amused by the young man's confusion and embarrassment. "What's your name?"

"My name? Blair. What's yours?" This was _so_ not what he'd expected when he'd left the tent. He wasn't afraid, even though he thought he should have been. Maybe it had something to do with all the wonderful little crinkles and lines that surrounded this man's smile. With a smile like that, how dangerous could he be?

"Adam. Nice to meet you Blair." Methos was savoring every minute of this. Nights like this one were magical, moments out of time and only in the shadows of reality.

Finally Blair got up his guts and just asked, "Are you coming on to me Adam?"

Methos chuckled deep in his throat. "Yes, definitely. Is that a bad thing?"

"No, no, just surprising, that's all." Blair shook his head and smiled back at Adam. "Why?"

"Why am I coming on to you?"

Blair nodded.

"Because, I saw you watching me. I saw this beautiful hair of yours sparkling in the moonlight, and I figured I'd be a fool not to swim out here." Methos fingered a curl of Blair's hair as he spoke.

"Oh wow." That was all Blair could say before Adam's lips captured his in a kiss.

As Adam's lips covered Blair's mouth over and over in a series of gentle kisses, Blair forgot that he needed to tread water and started to sink. He felt Adam's arms pull him up and the kisses stopped.

"Don't drown on me Blair." Adam teased. "How about we swim to where it's not so deep?" He gestured toward the shore Blair had come from.

"Yeah, good idea," Blair panted.

They swam slowly, dividing their vision between each other and the approaching shore. Adam stopped and checked the depth. He could stand, but the water still came up to his neck. Blair came to a stop next to him and went under water until he was standing. His head popped back up and he laughed.

"Not fair, man. I can't touch ground here."

"That's okay, I can." Methos reached out and pulled Blair against him, holding him up.

"Mmm, works for me." Blair grinned as he put his arms around Adam's neck.

They stood in the water kissing sweetly, gently at first. Then Blair needed more and pushed his tongue into Adam's mouth. He stroked Adam's tongue slowly, pulling and sucking it into his mouth. Adam moaned and Blair wrapped his legs around Adam's waist.

I need this, Methos thought, as he felt Blair's legs curl around him. He let his hands run down Blair's back and then cupped his ass, pulling Blair close and holding him up at the same time. It felt so good, a warm body against his, holding on tight. Blair was moving against him, rubbing their erections against each other. Reluctantly, Methos broke the kiss, gasping for air.

Blair's eyes were dark with deep blue rims circling his pupils. His hair had fallen across his cheek and Methos pushed it aside with his nose, nuzzling Blair's face. Blair returned the nuzzle and then attached himself to Methos' neck. He sucked and bit and kissed every exposed bit of skin and then let his face dip under the water to trace the strong, bone shoulders with his tongue. Methos looked down to see a mass of curls floating on the water. He had to touch them. He reached up and combed his fingers though the floating curls as Blair bit his shoulder over and over.

Blair worked his way back up Adam's neck and up further to his ear. Their cocks were pressed against each other and Blair rocked his hips faster, lost in the taste and feel of Adam's skin. Blair moaned, his voice echoing.

"As much as I'd like to hear you, I think we should try not to wake our fellow campers," Adam crooned in Blair's ear.

"Good point." Blair especially didn't want to alert a certain sleeping Sentinel to what he was doing.

Methos dug his feet into the sand and started returning Blair's thrusts. He stared at Blair's full mouth and wished there was time for more, but this would have to be enough. Soon he was moaning quietly into soft, wet hair that clung to his face. He ran his hand up and down Blair's strong back, feeling the muscles play under his fingers. Humping under water in the moonlight had it's own certain charm Methos decided as Blair shuddered against him.

Blair pumped against Adam's hot cock, the coolness of the water only adding stimulation. He held on tightly as Adam set a fast pace, thrusting against him determinedly. Blair felt his orgasm building and tried to keep quiet as he moaned into Adam's neck. Strong hands gripped his ass and it sent him over the edge. As Blair came he threw his head back and opened his eyes, staring into the stars as he shook in Adam's arms.

Methos saw Blair toss his head back and felt the hot come hit his skin before the water swept it away. The sight of Blair, head back, eyes wide open, was all he needed to spark his own climax and he came in long, pulsing thrusts. Blair pulled his head up and smiled at Adam.

"Thanks, I _really_ needed that."

"So did I," Methos chuckled. "It was a pleasure to have met you Blair. Thank you for a memorable and enchanting encounter."

"Yeah." Blair smiled even wider, "Definitely a night I won't forget."

He unlocked his legs and watched as Adam swam back to the other side of the lake. Blair looked up at the moon, thanking fate for sending him this bizarre stolen moment, and headed back to shore.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Nightswimming, remembering that night.  
> September's coming soon.  
> I'm pining for the moon.  
> And what if there were two  
> Side by side in orbit  
> Around the fairest sun?  
> That bright, tight forever drum could not describe nightswimming.


End file.
